


2:08 am - Can't sleep

by star_lemonade



Series: Astro short fics [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lemonade/pseuds/star_lemonade
Summary: You cannot sleep and accidentally wake up Jinwoo
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Reader
Series: Astro short fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084181
Kudos: 4





	2:08 am - Can't sleep

You rolled onto the other side, hoping the change of position would finally allow your mind to rest and for you to find sleep. It did not.

You decided if you were awake anyways, you may as well check your phone. Nothing interesting had happened in the world but the light had woken Jinwoo.

“Are you okay, love?” His voice was coarse.

“I couldn’t sleep”

“Come here.”

You put away the phone and he wrapped his arms around you. The warmth that greeted you drove away the cold that you had not realize had been there. You were flushed against his chest and his soft shirt felt nice against your skin.

One of his hands drew patterns on your back, the other was in your hair.

“You should have woken me”, he whispered. He kissed your forehead and you smiled.

“I’ll run my hand through your hair until you fall asleep, okay?” You nodded. You love it when he did this and relaxed in his embrace, enjoying the sensation. All thoughts that had plagued you subsided and without knowing how and when it happened, you fell asleep.


End file.
